srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-01-17 - Angel and the Beast
There are plenty of villages that could be called 'nearby' to the Raven's nest. And plenty of them had at least some people who knew of the place, or at least had some contact with them. And it is exactly one of those villages that suddenly calls in. That transmission goes something like this: "There is this... giant... robot here that seems to be..." A man hastily reports. "Alive! And it's scaring the children? Can you guys like... do something about this?" As bland and somewhat whiney as that radio message was, the person who made it obviously had sounded somewhat frightened. "I'm afraid it might eat us! It already got my wife!" The man added. Suddenly adding quite a bit more urgence to the 'call'. And indeed. There was a giant unit in that small town, slowly walking through the town. Each footstep seems somewhat... disoriented. A light white steam comes from it's mouth - which is filled with sharp metalic teeth - as well as a low pitched /growl/. The back of one of its hands looked damaged. Someone, in fear, had fired a rocket at it, and had paid the price. For its other hand was stained in red. Its gait takes it further into that town, somewhat staggering. Looking somewhere between a humanoid creature of flesh... and a metalic beast with a monsterous look. Black. Destructive. Evil... Archangel was out in his white AC, Gabriel. The Raven went over a few things on the inside of the cockpit as his baby just got fixed up once more and though no one was aware he was not suppose to be out here, well-- Here he was! The Raven founder was checking the FCS along with AI systems which he had to install the back up after a little mess that took place within the Nest when he gets the radio signal. "Computer, can you track the signal?" ~"Affimative. Please Stand by."~ Archangel waited as his computer worked, before he let the Nest know he'd look into it. Then afer the computer chimed with the location, the AC pilot sent Gabriel into that direction. As he came to the edge of the town where the signal came from, he had the AC zoom on the target problem. "... well... hello there. Computer, do a data search on target." ~"Searching. No records found."~ "Really now, well then. Lets go say hello." Gabriel then thrustered toward the monster beast machine before Archangel then opened up his comm to the outside, <<"This is Archangel of the Raven Nest, this town is one of our neighboring areas, and we do a bit of business with them from time time, so I would kindly ask, beasty, you turn your tailless behind around and go home, or well,">> He flipped a switch. ~"Combat Mode Engaged. All Systems are Go."~ <<"Things are about to get bad for you.">> Actually. It had a tail alright. Hanging down, largely like some kind of giant wire coming from where one'd expect a tail, with very little life in it. The machine staggers for a moment, then stops... just as another citizen - scared for his own life - fires an RPG round at the thing. The blast gets caught by its left hand and sends the 'machine' staggering back. The growling got more deep, more threatening, and within seconds a green light flares from its right arm. FWOOOOOSH! The man who'd fired was no more. The Beast then slowly turns its head towards Archangel and all of its six blood-red eyes stare at Gabriel's machine. "Too late." Its mouth actually moves as the thing almost literally /roars/ those words. Too late for what? Too late, as in, it already got bad? Archangel sees the green flash the person just being well-- gone. He stares for a moment, before closing his eyes then. He growls softly, before his eyes flare open. There was a calm look in those teal eyes, but suddenly there was a mad look, as in a near insane look. <<"Not such a wise idea to take down innocent lives that can't even defend themselves. Trust me.. it never goes well.">> The White AC's thrusters flare, before the machine speeds right for the beast, before the energy blade lights up on the left arm. The beam skids along the ground, the moonlight, as it was cold, was hot white, with the edges a light blue color. That very blade sped right for the beast machine, before he ripped the blade in a upward stroke motion, trying to carve it into the armor of whatever this was he faced. "Computer, start scanning and recording data. I want to know any weak points or any information we can get." ~"Acknowledged."~ "If he was so innocent and couldn't defend himself. Then he shouldn't have shot at me. Those who pick up a weapon and fire should be prepared to die - and release their innocence with that." The monsterous machine growls back, slowly turning further to face the Archangel. The top two and bottom two eyes then suddenly turn off, whilst the middle ones flare up. Almost like it was /glaring at Archangel/. Then suddenly. "Halt!" It suddenly cries out in anger and moves its both arms up almost as if it was a natural creature. Not like a robot raising its arms, but more like... say... a G-fighter. It places one leg back and turns sideways whilst moving one arm out and suddenly 'lashing' it forwards, besides the blade, and /pushes/ his opponent's arm to the side enough that Archangel's unit flows along its right side. The beast then quickly takes some steps back, and turns its head down for a moment, before it begins to walk backwards... towards the exit of the town. "Hypocrite." It growls. "Look where you are fighting!" They were in the middle of that town. One wrong step. One misaimed blast. It could all lead to the death of the people around them. But, believing himself to be in the right, the pilot of the monsterous unit pushes forth - his will flowing into the machine - and the beam weapon that had once sprayed death upon that one man, now fired straight at the Armored Core's right arm. Gabriel slid back using its boosters, somehow gliding over the road of the town with ease. It actually seemed very aware of where things were by how it moved. Many years of experience in working in tight spaces like this. As the blast came. The Armored Suddenly boosted to the side as a jet stream pushed out from the arm to help send it quickly to the side. The weapon on the right arm was a machine gun, which opened fire and spread bullets across the machine. <<"I'm aware. We are trained for urban combat. Guess you are not, eh beastie?">> Archangel said with a soft laugh. Gabriel then kicks into the air with a hard push of the foot, leaping into the air as the thrusters activate once more carrying the machine high into the air. "Computer, populace remain?" ~"No bio signatures of human life detected in target's area."~ "Excellent." A missile pod then raised up above the AC's shoulder, before three of the slots opened and three missiles went screaming with the lock on right for the beast monster. The machine simply growls back. No, Ascian had never been taught how to battle within a city. Or rather, he'd been taught, but he'd never done it. The only cities he'd fought within, he'd either discarded the lives of those involved - during the Balmarian invasion - or tries to ignore the world around him in general. In both cases... yes. Death for the populace. But now is different. It raises its arms and crosses them before itself to guard as bullets fly... followed soon by a threesome of missiles that shatter some of the armor and reveals the flesh beneath them. It staggers, and for a moment looks like it may fall. But no. Ascian manages to keep the machine upright this time. He'd come here to better learn to use this thing. He couldn't help that the sand-people had decided that they didn't like the looks of Dr. Hell's magnificent gift. The machine then quickly looks around and finds... an electrical transformer. It leans down a bit and /rips/ the thing from the ground. Electric sparks flare up in the air as cables dance beneath its now disconnected self. And again, the machine growls and roars as it simply... throws it at Archangel's unit! Archangel tsks softly as the electric transformer goes flying at him with the live cables. He quickly directs his AC to what he needs done by the controls. Gabriel responds to these commands with exact precision. At least Archangel will be happy to know his old girl's FCS seems to be working dead on. The Machine gun rips through the transformer and right for the Machine Beast below. What hurts the Armored Core for a moment, is that the explosion off of the Transformer sends a mass energy wave through it. This causes for a moment some internal damage, but the computer quickly compensates. In the moment of the fire-works show in the sky and the bright light, suddenly comes down a bright red optic, before that energy saber is brought out once more to bare. The blade comes down and attempts to impale right into the massive beast machine. <<"You are making wonderful target practice by the way. Maybe I can take your shredded hide to one of the Corps for some big bucks.">> He muses. Not that he actually do this, but what the hell, he could test to see what type of brawn this thing had-- and if it could be pushed. Pushed? Oh, it could be pushed alright. The bullets that hit the machine have it falling back a bit further, until finally it is standing outside of the city. There... the beast suddenly looks a bit more... relaxed somehow. Like it was no longer worried about its conscience. "You can try." The breast's fiercesome voice lifts through the area, followed by its normal 'breathing', a constant growl. Even its chest seems to move up and down. It was very animated in general. Its back then suddenly... lets out a disgusting squelching sound! Followed by an equally icky effect as two giantic dragon-like wings just 'spring' and tear open its back. Dripping with a foul green liquid, like blood, that drips down onto the ground behind it. The sand sizzles as the green 'blood' hits the ground. Acid! The wings then suddenly spread! Showing a gigantic wing-span. And as he comes down with his blade, it are these wings that allow it to jolt away. A jump backwards, assisted by a flap of both wings, has it moving straight back; green blood splattering all over the area in which Archangel's unit had been upon attacking. And it's a lot of it! Like a sudden local rain. The Beast machine goes up, and Gabriel soon follows. The Acid eats into the armor of the AC, however Gabriel pushes on. Archangel grits his teeth behind his helment, narrowing his eyes as the alerts go off. However in quick passing, he attempts to slash into the wing webbing in attempt to limp the creatures flight. As he then flies past to get away from the acid he quickly glances over to the status information. "Computer, we still green?" ~"Affirmative."~ "Where is that information?" ~"Still gathering data on target. Do you wish to abort?"~ "Negative. Continue scan, post when done." ~"Compliance"~ As Gabriel jets ahead, it suddenly then kicks on the overbooster, before shoving up higher, before spinning around on a dime in the air. The G-forces causes the dirty blond to grit his teeth and narrow his eyes, "...ok... lets do this." He quickly types in a command before he takes control of the sticks again. ~"Warning. Requested input could endanger the stability of the Armored Core, do you still wish to continue?"~ "Yes." The grenade then swings around in the air, something normally Archangel would never do and typically was never a wise idea for a pilot who was a non-PLUS, but he was sure he could regain control after. The Massive grenade launcher takes aim, before a bright light could be seen in the barrel before it rapids through the barrel. Then with a massive explosion in the air, the rocketed grenade was sent down for its target and on impact or near impact would explode on mark. However for the AC, Gabriel was blasted back by the blast and then was dropping down like a rock from the sky as Archangel within attempted to reboot the thrusters and commands quickly. Yep - This is why he never really did this. Well, at least that which Archangel did very few times had an incredible effect. Where his slice at its webbing created a gash that actually seemed to create a painful backlash... the machine crying in pain for a moment as Ascian reacts within the machine with angel. Its head shifts up, and follows as the Armored Core pushes up into the air with the grenade launcher! And it is about to spring out of the way using its wings again when... Flap. The webbing had been damaged enough that it simply caused the big beast to tumble! It falls onto the floor on all fours - and soon the massive explosive grenade /cracks/ open on the beast, and an even more massive explosion fills the area! Pieces of flesh fly across the area. Its wings can be seen falling off in pieces, and pieces of armor jab into the sands around it. Within the cockpit, Ascian is justled around until he finally ends up hanging and stuck in a few of the wires that riddle his cockpit. So when the smoke finally clears... it is still laying there. Its white spine sticking out like a sore thumb. Pieces of flesh lay open, and armor barely hangs on. In general, it looks /disgusting/. Like Archangel had just shot a gun at an animal's back. But then... movement. It growls. It gets up again. It isn't done yet! Slowly, it growls to its knees. Arms stretched out, hands pushing on the sands beneath itself. Its eyes then finally look up, a demonic stare sent right at the Gabriel. Its mouth hangs a bit unjarred, and a white-translucent and disgusting liquid is slowly dripping out, mixed with pieces of green 'flesh'. Then suddenly... the flesh on its arms bubble up and fill up with liquid... explodes, then reforms. Sickening sounds come from it as some kind of... mutation is occuring. And then suddenly, a gigantic gun comes out. Like an old artilery gun, with 'scars' along it. Almost like those find on an Orbital Frame. Glowing in a green light. That arm moves up a bit. Aiming at Gabriel. A high pitched whine follows. Then... BLAM! A gigantic grenade! The exact same design as which he'd used on the beastly machine, fires right back at him! Only it glows green. Archangel was allowing his AC to fall, though the machine's head was staring right at the beast. That single red optic glowing brightly as it just stares at the beast machine as it starts to move. "Well-- impressive." He says gently. He watches the timer as the Armored Core starts to recover, "... come on old girl... faster... don't make daddy lose by crashing into the sand. Daddy wont be happy.." Gabriel continues to fall, and just as the Beast starts to charge its weapon and fires. The system Beeps. "Good girl!" Then when the explosion takes place, Gabriel is missing. There is no sign of the white machine anywhere in the sky, however the sounds of thrusters echo in the distance, as then suddenly in a bright flash of light with the overboosters on full, the AC comes flying down, before skating along the ground. <<"Hey, Beastie! Smile for the Camera!">> He yells out, and just as he passes and perhaps trying to de-head the thing, the moonlight snaps out once more. Impact or miss, the AC then spins around in the sand, kicking up dust into the air as the thrusters shut down to cool off. The machine remains on all fours, the disgusting flesh-covered giant cannon disappearing back into its arm and it just... stays there for a while. Breathing heavily, growling, staring up at the Gabriel. Even as it comes rushing for him, overboosters and everything, the Warrior Beast EVA G1 remains in place until suddenly... There is another sound. Radar contact! A high energy target! From what seems to be nowhere, a unit that is flying at breakneck speeds - easily mistaken for a jet - comes flying from further down the desert. A red energy-stream follows it like flames behind a gigantic bird of fire - flickering embers making it almost seem... beautiful. And this machine, what within seconds can be identified as an Orbital Frame, suddenly stops behind the beast, grabs its legs, and literally pulls it out of the way whilst one of its arms shifts into a large blade and captures the moonlight with its own steel! A swordlock! Still floating slightly, the Orbital Frame is keeping the blade away from the Beast, which it is holding with its other arm. Within the machine, Ascian looks up and seems rather surprised at this. The Beast growls and slowly tries to stumble up. "Amenthes?" The large machine growls. To which a quick reply comes. "It is in my programming to keep my framerunner safe. Please do not resist as I extract you from the combat theater." The artificial intelligence demands. The wings of the Amenthes flare up for a moment, and it then pushes the sword forwards at a high thrust, trying to break the swordlock just as the Beast, still being held by its foot, raises one of its arms. Sticking out from it is a small... handle? It looks like a guard of sorts. Then suddenly! A gigantic green-energy pylon bursts forth from the handle and rams towards Archangel, whilst the machine cries out. Ascian, within, too is shouting, feeding every bit of will he can manage, using the spiral energy to create an image he still had within his mind. A weapon... or defense... used by a different Orbital Frame goes flying straight at Gabriel's midriff to try and STRIKE it! "Sir!" The amenthes shifts about to look at The Beast and then suddenly pulls it up and increases the thrust on its verniers and begins to lift the machine up from the air, whilst Ascian is being rather blinded - still screaming his head off about 'take this!' - which comes out from the animated head as just growls and roars. Further, Amenthes lifts the unit, new Metatron crystals quickly portruding from its wings and legs. It'd stopped a gigantic train before. Lifting another unit was no biggie. It just had to deal with earth's increased gravity and break free. The two blades lock. The energy blade glows brightly, before Gabriel quickly pulls away. The Thrusters shoving in back, even as the Orbital frame seems to charge for it. It was then at that very last second did Gabriel move to the side. Archangel narrowed his eyes then, a near snear on his lips. "... an Orbital Frame. So Dr. Hell is behind this if Kazuma is right-- but why the hell would the Divine Crusaders come here.." As the target starts to flee, Gabriel watches them head up, attempting to get high in the sky. The optical lens flickers a few times as it keeps zooming in on the target. Archangel quickly starts to type in a few commands, "Computer, give me direct control of the FCS sights." ~"Acknowledged.": There was a momentary pause from the computer, ~"Scans complete. Compiling data."~ "Tsk, like it matters now. He mutters as he then tapped something on his helm which darkens the area over his eyes on the blue face visor. Gabriel then kneels down to one knee as the Grenade Launcher comes around once more. The AC starts to seem to adjust for velocity along with distance. All being controlled by the one man within. "Hi.." he says softly to himself with a deadly smile on his lips. "My name is R." The grenade make a kathunk sound as the light once again glows from the barrel. "..and this my good bye present.. hope you enjoy.." He then starts to laugh gently. The Grenade then fires before it soars up for its target. <<"And Thank you for choosing R's Airline, we hope you have a pleasant.. Flight.">> The eyes on the Amenthes flicker for a moment. And inside of the cockpit, even though there was no framerunner on board, a little red 'warning' signal comes up. "Incoming Projectile. Using evasive maneuver AG, as installed." And almost robotically, the Orbital Frame suddenly cants to the right and spirals a few times whilst its wings flare up neatly, one after the other, sending it into what can only be seen as a barrel roll... before it finally blasts off - up towards the upper hemisphere. Away from this place. Inside the cockpit of The Beast though, Ascian is hanging nearly motionless from a few of the wires, tears falling from his eyes. It wasn't that he was sad. But more that it was an after effect of the machine which he'd been using. Just... kind of... staring into space, he felt almost as if his body wasn't his own. He could sense everything, but it all felt so... far away. He didn't really have the will to do anything but hang there, hands only lightly touching the metalic braces that are his controls. The young man mouths something... but it isn't to be seen or heard by anyone. So it needs no mentioning. All that mattered was... somehow... he got away. ~"Target Miss. Repeat. Target Miss."~ "Hrmph." snorts the dirty blonde named Archangel. Category:Logs